


take my hand, take my whole life too

by lifewasradical



Series: Michael and Calum's Wedding [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Committed Relationship, Fluff, Kinda?, Love Confessions, Luke describing Malum's wedding from his POV, M/M, Wedding Fluff, and a very sappy lashton dance, some internal soul searching here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifewasradical/pseuds/lifewasradical
Summary: Luke’s never seen a more beautiful wedding. Well to be fair, Luke can count the number of weddings he’s been to on one hand, most of which he was too young to remember, let alone enjoy. But here, at Michael and Calum’s wedding, Luke genuinely thinks he’s never seen anything more heartfelt and lovestruck.Or, Luke and Ashton share a dance at Michael and Calum's wedding.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Series: Michael and Calum's Wedding [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117121
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	take my hand, take my whole life too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/gifts).



> a prompt fic from the lovely [Mandie](https://cakelftv.tumblr.com), "can I have this dance". from the moment I got this prompt, I knew it was going to take place at Malum's wedding, but I looped "Can't Help Falling In Love" while writing this and it got .... yeah. I won't say anything, just read it. Mandie, I love you, I hope you enjoy this 💜
> 
> Title from Can't Help Falling In Love by Elvis Presley

Luke’s never seen a more beautiful wedding. Well to be fair, Luke can count the number of weddings he’s been to on one hand, most of which he was too young to remember, let alone enjoy. But here, at Michael and Calum’s wedding, Luke genuinely thinks he’s never seen anything more heartfelt and lovestruck. 

Luke watches them say their vows from the crowd, Michael and Calum having decided early on in their planning that there would be no best men or wedding party at all, if only because they both couldn’t decide who got Ashton and who got Luke. Luke thought the whole debacle was a little ridiculous as neither him nor Ashton would have been offended with the choices, but Michael insisted that he loves them both too much to make decisions.

Calum wrote his vows as poetry about how in love with Michael he is, how he’s been it for him since they were in high school. The declaration makes Michael cry big, horrible sobs that shake his whole body, hand covering his mouth as he tries (and fails) to keep his emotions inside. That makes Calum cry, feeling guilty that he made Michael cry, but he still stutters through his grand proclamation of love. When it's Michael’s turn, he starts out sweet, switching into jokes and playful jabs midway through, cheeks burning with embarrassment at his own writing. 

Calum laughs through his own horrible tears with the most fond gaze Luke has ever witnessed. It feels like he’s looking in on a private moment, something not meant to be shared with the outside world. The way that Calum looks at Michael like he’s the answer to all his questions, the reason he fills his lungs with air, the reason he wakes up each morning, sends Luke into a tailspin on a normal day, let alone on their wedding day with both of them dressed their best. 

Luke thinks he would be crying too if not for Ashton’s hand laying heavy on his thigh, grounding him to the moment as a reminder to keep it together. He laces their hands together, holding on for dear life as if Ashton will be able to keep his emotions in check. Ashton only rests his head on Luke’s shoulder and Luke knows that’s his way of offering support without speaking. He appreciates it more than words can say, anyways. 

The ceremony flies by and suddenly Michael is whooping loudly before grabbing Calum’s cheeks, pulling him into a kiss that they’re both smiling too hard to achieve. The crowd cheers, everyone sounding off in their happiness for the couple, though Luke stands quietly, a smile on his face, but too many thoughts twirling around in his head. 

Luke never put that much thought into getting married, settling down formally with a ceremony and a big reception. As much as he’s the frontman of the band and always the center of attention, he wants to keep his private life a secret, so a big wedding in front of tons of people was never something of interest. He loves the concept of love- loves being in love, and wants to be in love for the rest of his life, but he doesn’t know if the idea of being legally tethered to someone in the way that Calum and Michael are would suit him. 

Luke feels too deeply, thinks too hard, burns too brightly and he doesn’t think that he should force anyone to hold onto him that tightly. It's unfair to force someone to be with him for life, til death do they part, when sometimes he isn’t even sure that he wants to know himself for the rest of his life. 

Before those thoughts ruin the sunny disposition of the day, Ashton is there, pressing a kiss to the back of Luke’s hand as they walk towards the reception. Luke feels his cheeks warm, unsure how Ashton is able to know exactly when Luke needs to be brought back to reality without him having to say a single word. He’s grateful, just as he always is, but he simply turns his head and presses a kiss to Ashton’s cheek to show his gratitude. 

They make it through dinner without a hitch, forgoing the normal speeches tradition with their lack of wedding party. Michael may have whined about how he wanted to hear Ashton and Luke profess their love for the married couple in front of everyone, but Calum insisted that this was more “them”, whatever that really meant. Luke went along with it, giving into anything that would make Calum smile on the day dedicated to him and Michael. 

Luke watches them have their first dance, tripping over each other’s feet despite having taken lessons for this very reason. They’re too wrapped up in giggling into each other’s necks and kissing sweetly as they spin around the dance floor. At one point, Michael tries to dip Calum a bit, but he loses his grip and almost lets Calum fall. There’s a moment of tense silence before Calum laughs, filling up the pauses in the music with his personal harmonies, and everyone returns to watching the couple with lovesick gazes. 

Luke feels his eyes fill with tears which he hastily wipes away, refusing to be seen sobbing at the reception after holding it together so well during the ceremony. He’s unsure where the hollow feeling in his chest came from, sitting next to the love of his life and watching his two greatest friends share their love with all of their extended friends and family, but it’s there. He aches for something like this, to feel the absolutely life altering confirmation that there is one person out there that he’s destined to spend the rest of his life with, forever and ever. 

He loves Ashton with every fiber of his being, but even after years of being together, he’s unsure that he’s ever going to get to the point where he wants to get married. They haven't had that conversation yet, not once, which leads Luke to believe that Ashton doesn’t want to get married, or at least, doesn’t want to get married to Luke. He tries not to harp on that idea for too long, not willing to ruin the memory of this day with something so internal.

“Can I have this dance?” a voice interrupts Luke’s inner ramblings. 

Luke looks up and sees Ashton holding his hand out expectantly, a small smile on his face. Luke can’t help but mirror it shly, fitting his slightly smaller hand in Ashton’s. Ashton leads him out to the dance floor, gripping his hips lightly as Luke wraps his arms loosely around Ashton’s neck.

They sway to the beat for a little bit, spinning around the other couples out on the dance floor. Luke always keeps his eyes on Michael and Calum, watching the way they can’t seem to stop grinning at one another as if there’s no one else in the room. They’re tucked away in their own moment, whispering over the way that Elvis is crooning about falling in love. Luke envies their obvious love, jealous of the way that anyone who sees them knows that they’re deeply, madly in love with each other. 

“They’re pretty cheesy, aren’t they?” Ashton hums, a wistful smile on his face as he looks over at the happy husbands. Luke doesn’t say a thing, just nods his head a little and keeps his eyes on the couple. They’re magnetic, attracting everyone’s attention with ease. Luke knows that’s how a wedding is supposed to be, all focus is put on those getting married, but he’s never been able to experience the feeling until now. 

They just have this aura of happiness and content swirling around them with every step, screaming how in love they are with one another, even all these years later. Luke wants to bottle it up, drink it down as his own personal love potion to see the world the way that they do, two halves of a whole.

“I’ve never seen a love like theirs,” Luke whispers, sharing a secret between the two of them as they sway to the music. He’s still overcome with emotion, something that he could blame Calum and Michael for if anyone asked. No one has to know how deeply Luke yearns to feel confident in putting his love on display like that. 

“Hm, I think I have,” Ashton counters. Luke thinks he can hear the hints of distress tainting the edges of his voice. Luke doesn’t dare look at Ashton, keeping his head rested lightly against Ashton’s shoulder as they dance. He stares out into the crowd, tracking the lovesick couple as they filter in and out of the sea of bodies. Instead of speaking, Luke hums again, asking Ashton to continue. 

“I think I’m experiencing the greatest love of my lifetime, right now. I don’t think I’ve ever been-- or will ever ever be-- as in love as I am currently. The kind of love that takes over your whole soul, because without the other person, there is no you anymore. It’s the type of love that drives you to the edge of the bridge, because you would go free falling anywhere if it meant that you were with that person. A love where you know, just know, that you’ve found your soulmate, because there’s never been anyone in the history of the world who gets you like your love does. 

“I didn’t think I would be able to have a love like this, like I didn’t think I was capable of loving this much. My love was always filtered into the kids, mum, music. I didn’t think I had space in my heart to love someone else so entirely, to the point where I would do anything to make them smile. I thought I was going to be destined to be married to music and the drums for the rest of my life, but I don’t think that’s true anymore. Being here today, seeing the two of them profess how much they would go to the end of the earth for one another just put it all in perspective a little more. I have the love they have, because I have it for you, and I would yell it off every rooftop in LA if that’s what made you happy. My greatest goal in life is to love you the way you deserve to be loved,” Ashton says into Luke’s hair, a private declaration. 

Luke can feel his heart about the beat out of his chest, completely trying to break its way out of his ribcage. It thumps so intensely that he’s sure Ashton can feel it from the way that they’re pressed together. His entire body feels like it’s vibrating with pent up energy shaking him to his core. Luke can feel his vision get blurry, tears from the day finally taking over his sight. They spill down his cheeks hastily, marking the path for the tears that follow. As the tears flow, Luke feels that hollow spot in his chest fill with love for Ashton, taking over any worries he had. 

He gasps, turning his head so it's pressed against Ashton’s shoulder, hiding him away from the world. Ashton slides his hands up Luke’s back, pressing him into the embrace tighter, holding him together. Luke can barely make out the way that Ashton is singing along, a low “I can’t help falling in love with you,” rumbling in his chest as the words barely escape him. 

Luke turns his head, knowing fully well that he’s a mess, but he doesn’t care. He presses his lips to Ashtons, more of a messy press than an actual kiss, but he knows the sentiment is there. Luke can feel the love take him over completely and he hopes that Ashton can feel it too, even through the tears and the snot and the ugly sob that comes out of his throat. 

“I love you so much,” Luke whines, putting his head back down on Ashton’s shoulder as they continue to trapeze around the dance floor. He opens his eyes for a moment to see Calum and Michael looking back at him, Michael looking slightly concerned, but Calum giving a knowing nod before directing their dance to another part of the floor to allow privacy. Luke feels more vulnerable in that moment than he ever has before, so openly bleeding that he can’t bandage his wounds. 

It’s freeing, wearing his heart on his sleeve like this. He’s always been the one to share what he’s feeling out in the open, but love, specifically love for Ashton, is something he held to himself, scared that someone or something would take it away from him. With Ashton’s speech here, he knows that could never happen, that he has Ashton for as long as he wants him. 

Ashton doesn’t say anything more, just presses a kiss to Luke’s hair and keeps them swaying as the music begins to die down, ready to move into another song. But Luke doesn’t care, can barely even hear the music over the way that his mind is screaming, shouting a million different things at rapid speed. The clusterfuck of sounds makes his head pound, but that could also be the tears. 

Still, Luke thinks through all of what Ashton said, replaying every single word on an endless loop to commit it to memory, to commit all of this to memory so that he’ll never forget it for the rest of his life. Ashton’s sure, confident confession that he’s it, that Luke is loved and appreciated and never going to crave imaginary love again, shocks him. 

But, really, it shouldn’t, because looking back at their history, there was never a doubt in anyone’s mind that Luke and Ashton were it, the eternally glowing flame between them unable to be squashed by any hardships. Luke knows that this is it, there is no going back now, not that he would ever want to. 

He used to think that weddings were a bit cliche, that he could never find a love worthy of proclaiming his inner thoughts on a stage in front of all his friends and family, but he was wrong. For Ashton, he would stand up in front of every crowd for the rest of his existence and yell every word he could think of to describe this love. He would sing songs consisting of only Ashton’s name, tattoo it across his forehead, hand out flyers on the street, or any number of other insanely silly ideas to share his never ending love with anyone who would listen. 

For now, Luke lets Calum and Michael have their day, their moment in the spotlight to showcase their love, but Luke knows for certain that their day is coming, that him and Ashton will have their storybook ending and he will get the chance to live happily ever after. Still, wrapped up in Ashton’s arms on the dance floor, Luke knows that they will never be able to top this moment for the rest of their lives but they will still continuously keep falling in love with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Tumblr [lifewasradical](https://lifewasradical.tumblr.com) 💜


End file.
